Reasoning
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS Hmmmm... Would a frightening event cause Grissom to finally act?


Title: Reasoning  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything CSI. I get nothing from this but happiness from taking the G/S ship farther than those who do own CSI.  
  
He had just finished his first walk through of their scene as he turned to Sara to ask her to start processing prints. He saw her fall right before he heard the sharp crack. The sound was resonating in his brain, but he wasn't able to process what was happening.  
  
There was a small dark spot on her stomach, but it was growing. How can a stain grow?  
  
As the knowledge of what was happening finally began to sink into his brain, his body started to become heavy and cold. He had a sharp empty sensation that started in his stomach and spread outward to all of his limbs. He may have had the beginnings of the realization that he was going into shock.  
  
He raced to Sara's side hoping that the lack of movement from her body was not indicative of her actual condition.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he reached her body and nearly fell on her while trying to assess her condition. She still wasn't moving at all.  
  
He reached out slowly to try to feel for a pulse. He was shaking too much to know if there was one. 'My god Sara don't die' was the only thought in his brain.  
  
All of a sudden his friend Jim Brass was there pushing his hand out of the way to try to look for a pulse. Tears were falling off his chin at this point, but he barely noticed.  
  
He looked at Brass hoping that he would give him the information that he needed to hear. Brass just looked at him as tears started falling from the stoic Captain's eyes as well.  
  
A loud gurgled scream came from deep within Gill Grissom.  
  
Grissom woke himself up with his scream. His bed was soaked from sweat and tears. He found himself reaching for his cell phone to call Sara to make sure it was only a dream. He stopped himself before he hit the speed dial that would let him hear her soothing voice.  
  
This was quickly becoming a disturbing habit. Every night this week he awoke from the same horrible nightmare. Sara getting shot, dying, and him having a breakdown. He couldn't keep this up.  
  
He got up and went into his kitchen for a glass of anything that would make him numb. The scotch burned at first, but amazingly it started to calm his nerves rather quickly.  
  
He sat in the darkness of his living room in his favorite chair. The ice was clinking against the side of the glass holding his liquid comfort, but he was oblivious to the noise as his dream of Sara replayed through his mind.  
  
The look she gave him in the split second before she hit the ground was incredible. That look held the depth of emotion that she felt for him. He was certain there was no greater love. My Lord, it was just a dream Gil, get a hold of yourself. The look was not real; she would never look at you like that. Not after how you've treated her.  
  
Starting to realize the irony of his last thought, Grissom began another more familiar argument within his head.  
  
The argument in which he fights with himself over the morality of his feelings for Sara, and whether or not he can ever do anything about them. Only this time, he was starting to feel like the other side of him had a fighting chance.  
  
He had treated her poorly, and yet she was still there. Still there hanging on his every word when he spoke. Still there looking at him when she thought he didn't notice. Still there with her hands slightly trembling when they stood too close.  
  
What was he thinking? Why didn't he ever allow himself to notice those things before? She didn't have a school girl crush. She had true feelings for him. Even if she felt half of what he felt for her, it would be plenty enough to get them through the rest of their lives.  
  
He wasn't just attracted to Sara physically. If he didn't believe it before, he had to after a week of those damn dreams. He knew he loved her, and he was pretty certain she loved him too. Now he had to figure out how to make her believe it after all this time of hurting her. He hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
__________________  
  
Pairing himself with Sara after more than a month of avoiding working with, her shocked the whole team. He could tell that Sara also wasn't sure what to make of his casual conversation he had tried to start with her on the way to their crime scene.  
  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
  
"Sure Grissom"  
  
Of course I'm alright. She thought. Why wouldn't I be? Just because you're talking to me after months of silence? Man I can't handle his yoyo treatment much longer. I wonder how long he'll be nice to me this time.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"I said I'm fine Grissom."  
  
"Yes, I know, but we're here. I was just wondering if you were going to join me or sit in the truck all night." He couldn't help the little grin that started to form on his lips, even though he knew he had been the cause of her zoning out.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I was um... just going over the facts of this case again in my head."  
  
This man! It didn't matter if he treated her badly or not, she couldn't think straight around him.  
  
They worked the scene in perfect tandem, just like they always did. Silently anticipating everything the other would do. They were so in sync that it was almost eerie to watch them; they complemented each other so well.  
  
There seemed to be more physical contact between them today though. Grissom would seemingly inadvertently touch her fingers when passing her something. He would touch her when he wanted to show her something, and he would let his fingers linger just a little longer than usual when he did. He just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her today.  
  
He noticed both of them were more anxious than normal. He also noticed how every time he touched her, she would blush slightly and her breath would come just a little bit faster. His pulse rate increased every time he felt her underneath his fingertips. He had to turn away from her three times and will himself to calm down, or the whole world would see exactly just how much he wanted her.  
  
Sara wasn't sure what was going on tonight, but she could barely entertain a thought in her head with him paying so much attention to her. Except for just a few moments, he was close by her side the whole time they were at the scene.  
  
She was in a constant state of arousal, and it was becoming almost painful. She actually ached for him. She knew this was not just her imagination, that he was feeling it to. He had to be.  
  
He kept looking at her much longer than necessary. He was touching her every chance he got, and every touch was electric. She was sure that everybody there could tell how wet she was. She hated that he still had that effect on her; but she was never that aroused for any other man, not even during sex let alone just standing next to them. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or just plain pathetic.  
  
Sara tentatively reached for the radio; not able to take the silence any more on the way back to the lab. Dido's "White Flag" perfect. Probably the whole world could tell that song could have been written for the way she felt about him. She had to change the station.  
  
"No!" She jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Please don't change that song, I like it." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh. I thought you were more into the classics Grissom."  
  
"Yeah, well I like all types of music, as long as they meet one or more of three criteria."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, well, one, is the lyrics. If the lyrics call to me, or I feel they were written for me, then I like the song. Two, I really enjoy a complex composition, so if the music holds my interest in that way or if the instruments are played really well, then I like the song. Three, if you can dance to it, then I like it."  
  
He gave her a sideways glance waiting for it. He saw the look on her face. He knew she wouldn't be able to let this one go.  
  
"Grissom, you dance?" She was shocked. She realized as she started to look at him that she'd been played.  
  
"Of course not, but as long as somebody can dance to it, it must be good right?" He was quite pleased with himself.  
  
They sat there until the song was over, both lost in thought.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"In which category does "White Flag" fall into?"  
  
Damn, he hadn't expected that one.  
  
"Um, that would fall into the first category."  
  
"Oh." She wasn't sure what to say to that admission. So they both enjoyed the silence for awhile before Grissom couldn't stand it any longer. He figured it was now or never.  
  
"Sara, um... would you like to grab some breakfast with me this morning?"  
  
She wanted to go to breakfast with him more than she wanted to breathe, but she was so tired of playing his games.  
  
"Um, why?"  
  
"Oh, because I thought you may be hungry."  
  
"Oh. Well, I have a lot of stuff to do today and I um..."  
  
"Sara, I... please have breakfast with me. I, um I also wanted to talk to you about something." He gave her a small grin hoping she would see he didn't want to hurt her any more.  
  
"Um, sure. Ok, we could go to breakfast."  
  
"Ok. Good!"  
  
Grissom spent the rest of the shift in his office doing paperwork and Sara spent it trying to look busy instead of being nervous as hell.  
  
It was finally the end of shift and she hadn't seen him again. She decided to grab her coat from the locker room and just head home. He had probably changed his mind already anyway. She almost jumped when they ran into each other in the doorway to the locker room.  
  
"Oh. Sara, I was just going to look for you. Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh, oh yeah, breakfast. Sure. Should I follow you?"  
  
"Um, no, you can come with me. I'll just drop you back here after we eat."  
  
The ride to the diner was quiet as they both tried to quell their nerves. Both happened to be thinking that eating something while this nervous was not a good idea.  
  
He pulled into a spot toward the back of the parking lot. They walked side by side. Grissom had his hand on the small of Sara's back, and it felt like it was made to be there.  
  
They followed the waitress to a booth in the back, and sat down across from each other. They looked up at the same time and held each other's gaze until the waitress came back to take their orders. With a small smile shared between them, they decided to not order anything, and both got up to leave.  
  
Grissom's hand went right back to the small of Sara's back, only this time it had a purpose. He tried to send her a message of all that he felt for her through his fingertips.  
  
They reached the truck, and Grissom never moved his hand from her back as he reached across in front of her with his other hand to open the door for her. Both turned slightly towards each other in that instant, their faces only a few inches apart. Sara's hands came up to his face at the same time Grissom's hand left the door to join his other hand around her body.  
  
Suddenly Grissom's hands were on Sara's hips and her hands were on the back of his neck. The lust and love shared in their eyes in that moment was immeasurable. They both closed the distance in an instant and they shared their first kiss.  
  
A slight brush of their lips as they both parted and opened their eyes again. Looking at each other and smiling, they again closed the distance to share their second kiss.  
  
This one had a little more purpose and neither wanted to break away. Grissom finally pulled back to look in her eyes again. He saw fear at first until she realized all that he was feeling was love for her.  
  
"Sara, please come home with me?"  
  
"Ok." Was all she could manage to breathe out.  
  
He kissed her one more time before helping her into the truck and reaching across her to buckle her seatbelt for her. He kissed her again, not able to help himself. He shut her door and walked around to the driver's side.  
  
He drove them the 15 minutes to his house. The only communication was spoken by their interlocking hands resting on Sara's leg. Each of them occasionally risking a sideways glance in the direction of the other. Neither quite believing that this was finally happening.  
  
Grissom jumped out of the truck to come around and open Sara's door for her. They walked up the sidewalk hand in hand. Grissom fumbled with his key slightly, but Sara was too busy watching his face to notice.  
  
He let her enter his house first, but never let go of her hand. He shut the door behind them, and pulled Sara around to face him. He spun her around and pushed her back up against the front door.  
  
Her hands were down by her sides and Grissom's fingers were interlocked with both of them. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back slightly. She looked up slightly puzzled and extremely nervous.  
  
"Sara, do you know how much I... how much I love you? I am so sorry for all of the time I wasted. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Sara didn't know what to say for a minute. It took her forever to process what he said. He was now starting to get nervous.  
  
"I love you too Griss."  
  
He pressed his body against hers, letting her know exactly how much of an effect she had on him. "Sara?"  
  
"Uhhh." She couldn't believe that the feel of him left her almost breathless. "Yeah."  
  
"Stay with me? Stay with me and make love with me?"  
  
She let go of his hands and grabbed his ass to pull him into her even more. He leaned back down to kiss her again. His hands flew to her face, feeling her soft skin with no reason to stop this time. He couldn't believe how great she felt. He could feel the heat at her core through the fabric of his pants and hers. He had to have her.  
  
He let go of her face and grabbed her hands in his and pinned them against the door above her head with his left hand.  
  
She ran her tongue across his bottom lip until he opened up his mouth granting her tongue entry.  
  
His right hand went to her shirt and started unbuttoning. He let her hands go, but quickly pulled her shirt far enough down her shoulders to pin her hands to her sides. He looked at her and grinned, but waited for her silent nod to know that she trusted him. She consented without question.  
  
He thanked the Gods that she had on a bra that hooked in the front. He made quick work of that to reveal her soft flesh that her bra had been so dutifully covering up. He gasped. "Sara, you are so beautiful."  
  
She blushed and then started her own attack on his neck with her lips. He busied himself with her breasts. He stroked both nipples until they were fully erect. He could barely contain himself before his mouth made it down to attack a nipple. He sucked, bit, and pulled; then he gave the same attention to the other one.  
  
He then started to make a slow path down her stomach towards the button of her pants. When he reached cloth, he brought his hands in for some assistance. He undid the button of her pants and dropped to his knees in front of her.  
  
Sara could barely contain herself. She was squirming like crazy.  
  
Grissom let out a small chuckle and slowly took her pants and panties off in one movement. He tossed the garments behind him and gently put a hand on each knee to part her legs.  
  
Sara's eyes clamped closed as she moaned in response. Grissom smiled up at her and while leaning in to her stomach he drilled his tongue into her belly button. Sara's moans instantly became louder. He was fucking her belly button with his tongue, and she thought she could come from that.  
  
Grissom stopped thrusting with his tongue, to lick his way further south. He left a light trail downward and blew on it lightly to give her a slight chill.  
  
His hands grabbed her inner thighs as his thumbs all of a sudden had a mind of their own. He brushed her outer lips with his thumbs, getting as close to her clit as possible without actually touching it.  
  
She screamed his name, and his cock jump at the sound. Using his thumbs he spread her lips to give his tongue better access; he leaned in and ran his rough muscle over her inner lips. He began thrusting his tongue into her depths. He could feel her legs shaking, but he didn't care. The need to taste her and make her come with his mouth was too great. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb while continuing to work his tongue in and out of her. She tensed suddenly and screamed his name again. Her fluids washed over his face as he felt her muscles contracting around his tongue.  
  
He didn't stop what he was doing until he felt her muscles ease up. Only then did he stand up, release her arms and pick her up to carry her to his bed. He laid her down and slid in next to her.  
  
He ran his hand over her stomach as she grabbed his head to pull him down into a kiss. Her fingers of one hand were playing with his curls as her other hand slowly stroked his throbbing member. He pulled away from her mouth.  
  
"Sara I either need to be inside you right now, or you need to stop that."  
  
She rolled him over and slid on top of him so quickly he was shocked. She leaned down over him to kiss him. She could feel his rigid member pressing into her backside.  
  
She reached behind her and grabbed him gently at the base. He gasped into her mouth. She only stroked him for a minute, knowing that he was too close and she needed to feel him inside of her.  
  
She slid back slowly and lifted herself up slightly to guide him into her gently. He could tell that it had been a while for her too. He fought the urge to thrust into her with all of his might.  
  
"God Sara, you feel so good."  
  
"Ummmmmmmm." Was all she could manage to get out.  
  
As she got used to his size she started moving more quickly.  
  
Grissom sensing her comfort level increasing; grabbed her hips and began to move with her, meeting her strokes with equal force. Sara used the headboard to get more leverage and push back down onto him. Her breasts were hanging in Grissom's face and he could think of nothing else, but Sara. Luckily he could feel her start to tense again, because he was so close.  
  
"Oh GRISSOM!"  
  
He could feel her muscles contracting around his member and he couldn't hold on any longer. He let go and spilled into her.  
  
Sara collapsed onto him, and he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. She could feel him getting smaller inside of her, but she didn't want to move off of him.  
  
After their breathing had pretty much returned to normal, she realized she had to move or she would fall asleep there. Her knees would not appreciate that later.  
  
She fell off to his side and lay down with her head on his chest.  
  
"Sara, I love you."  
  
"I love you, Grissom."  
  
They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  
  
End  
  
Battus philenor 


End file.
